


Butterflies and Determination

by Archer2016



Series: Winterhawk (Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer2016/pseuds/Archer2016
Summary: Bucky has a crush on Clint.





	Butterflies and Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, hope you guys like this. Much love to you guys. ♡

Here is Clint Barton.

A strawberry blonde man with stormy blue-grey eyes, tanned skin, strong and stubbled jaw, always wearing an item that is purple, always has a band aid or bandage somewhere on his body, dependant on caffeine, his dog's affection, and pizza.

That's Clinton Francis Barton.

He's a walking human disaster, a beautiful one at that.

Bucky has gathered up information about him. He lives in Bed-Stuy, his bestest friend is Kate Bishop, his dog's name is Lucky, he's the greatest marksman known to man, he was raised in a carnival, he had a shit life (the shit life was classified he couldn't get much and Clint was secretive about anything concerning him, the only one who knew that past and everything about him was Natasha, and Kate was clued in on some things), he's wanted dead by a tracksuit mafia, he's a full time Avenger, had a failed marriage, a long list of failed romances, not big on getting drunk, and single. So yeah, Bucky was studying him, in a way, it isn't creepy.

Bucky is just interested in this character. Hawkeye on the field is very different than Clint Barton. Hawkeye is vigilant, alert, mission ready, less of a fuck up. Clint Barton is a complete dumbass, trips over his own feet, a real fuck up, very tired and non functional without caffeine.

He's caught the sniper's eye in a way no one else has, and that impulse alone is what had Bucky curious to know more, to study, to gather information.

The two hadn't really held a real conversation with one another, and for some reason that bothered Bucky. He wanted to reach out to Clint. He wanted to spend time to know the archer by talking with him, not by observing and taking mental notes.

But every time he had the courage to take these small steps between them and actually speak to him, he gets second thoughts, turns and leaves. And for a man with great eyesight, he's fucking oblivious to Bucky's attempts at communicating.

So, here Bucky was, sitting on the couch in the communal floor, watching Natasha march up to Clint, grab him by the ear, and pull him away from Steve and Thor. To where she took him he didn't know, he wanted to get up and walk after them, ask them if everything was okay, where were they going? But something held him back, kept him staring off into space in the direction the two went in with an expression void of emotion.

After years of being controlled, built up, broken down, frozen, and being used by Hydra Bucky was a master at hiding his emotions, hiding his curiosity, hiding his fear, hiding his excitement, his happiness, his sadness, his pain, and yeah he was good at it, great even. Just his resting face could make the biggest man in the room piss his pants.

He has Clint's voice memorized in his mind as well. Bucky was a little confused and conflicted by that. He didn't want to share that with anyone, not even with Steve.

You'd think that as snipers they'd have a lot of times where they would be together up on a rooftop or in the range and alone, more than able to have conversations with one another about many things and get to know one another, but no. These two would get paired up alone on a high places or low places, alone even, but not a lot of talk happens. Jokes are passed but other than that and the occasional banter over the comms there's nothing. Also with the fact that Bucky always asks Jarvis if Clint is in the range and then decides if he should go or not.

There are also the times Clint would leave the tower and go back to his apartment. Bucky learned about his neighbours as well, learned about the fight with the tracksuit mafia, learned of how Clint went deaf (and that it's not the first time he had got deafened), and learned about his brother, Barney, stealing his money and with one of his neighbours and her kids went on a cruise and bought a house to live in.

But, as much as a human crap sack Clint Barton was, he was an idiot, or Bucky thought he was. The man had a golden heart. He forgave his brother and his neighbour, instead let them keep all the money and the house, and acted as if nothing happened, as if his brother hadn't stolen his money and ran away. Bucky couldn't understand how he could just have forgiven him like that, if Bucky was in his place he wouldn't have forgiven his sibling, and maybe that's another reason why Bucky was drawn to Clint.

There was also this (adorable) look, the usual puppy dog eyes, and with the slight tilt of his head, that Clint made whenever he wanted something from Natasha. It was unusual, Steve was a born natural golden retriever but he didn't feel that way when Steve did that, or any one other for that matter, just Clint.

There's something about this man.

Clint was, in a way, filthy. He's known to make a mess of his room, be reckless, careless as well, and loud. The mouthy archer was always grinning stupidly and saying some dumb joke. And time and time again Bucky would find him eating in a hurried, disgusting manner. Not disgusting pig like, but very messy, slurping, and no table manners at all. He kept thinking that Clint was raised by carnies, those people don't really teach you the best etiquette and so that's why Clinton doesn't have table manners, like at all, but Clint could have seen the people around him, how they eat, and toned it down, learned from them or taught himself to be respectful on the dinner table, yet the man still ate disgustingly, rarely chewing his food, and getting messy. He was a child.

Clint caught his eye and was on his mind more often than not, and he needed a solution to this, or an answer to what this was at least.

Tony was on his phone, talking to Pepper, acting like a child over the phone and stomping his foot to the floor when he heard something he didn't like. Bruce was reading a book, Natasha was sitting on the chair beside him, looking through her phone, their hands intertwined in the gap between their chairs, which is the most other than an occasional kiss you'd see the couple do. Thor was sitting with Steve, the two chatting about things, telling stories about their experiences. And Clint was perched up on the couch across from Bucky, meddling with his arrows, fixing quirks here and there. Another thing about this man was that he acted like a fool, like he didn't understand, like he wasn't smart or tactical or anything special and Bucky instantly knew that was so people would underestimate him, so no one expects much from him, and he respected that. And it worked most times.

Stevie was great, he was his best friend, a mother hen, jumped at any little inconvineonce, but a great presence. Bucky only stuck with him. Stark was an arrogant son of a bitch, and as the title says, a genius, billionaire, philanthrist, play boy, but he was also a very nice person. Thor was, well, Thor, interesting, loud, huge in all aspects, friendly, sees the good in everything, and very caring, Thor was great too. Natasha, now Bucky already knew Natasha back from the red room and she was his best student, even lovers once, a great person to befriend because she is loyal to those she cares about. Bruce is the sweetest guy ever, very smart, very caring, very kind, and Bucky could see why Natasha liked him. You must already know Clint very well by now.

Bucky only communicates with Steve, Thor, and Tony. On occasions Clint and Natasha, and very rare for there to be something interesting to talk about between Bruce and him.

The man, saw that there was no point in studying the others, he should study himself now. Figure out himself, try to find why he's feeling or acting this way only with Clint. And he does, only, he still doesn't get the answers.

"Jarvis, where is Barton?" Bucky asked as he walked through the hallways towards the range. His fingers were itching to wrap around a gun and feel the jerk of the gun when a bullet is fired. It calmed him down, he blew off steam, and unlike Steve, doesn't break open or ruin any punching bags.

"Mister Barton, is in the range right now. Would you like me to send him a message telling him that you'd like to speak with him?" Jarvis asked and Bucky almost screamed at the AI, but held back and calmed himself down. "No need, I don't want to talk with him," he said and continued heading towards the range. So Clint was there, what does that mean? Nothing, it means nothing. The twisting in his gut, the anxiety welling up and nearly choking him, yeah, that's nothing as well.

He got to the door of the range. There was a sound of quick feet against the floor, skidding, jumping, running, and the low sound of someone breathing heavily, probably out of breath from their workout. He could also hear the sound of the arrow being released and the sound it makes once it impacts something and the arrow head embeds into it's target.

The brown haired male put his hand on the handle and opened the door. And as he usually does every time he enters a room, his eyes look around the room and searches for every spot he can bolt out from if a situation happens. His eyes find only this door, and then their drawn to Clint laying on his back on the floor, looking up at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing and most baffling thing he's seen. He was sweaty, tired, and his bow and arrows were laid by him, and as baffling as it is to Bucky, he thought Clint looked beautiful.

The archer was just laying down, Bucky could walk in and shot till his legs and arms ached, it would be easy, it would be okay. Clint was minding his own business anyway, didn't even look in Bucky's direction but Bucky knew that Clint knew he was there.

It's been a long time since he wanted to get know someone and befriend them like he usually did back in the forties. Bucky had his memories back, remembered everything, even the ones Hydra had tried to change or erase, they came back to him with the real information. Steve had cried so hard that day, he had got his friend back, he had filled that missing peice in him. It was a nice and emotional day.

But that didnt mean Bucky let go of the soldier. No, he was Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier at the same time, and the winter soldier lacked the straight forward act that Bucky had, lacked Bucky's charisma, his happiness, and a lot of things like hope and courage. As feared and as intimidating as the Winter Soldier is, he's a coward, afraid of trusting people, afraid of giving himself to someone and being rejected, afraid of being accepted, afraid of his mind.

He halted, there's no way he could befriend the archer. How could he have thought that he could. He saw Clint looked closer now, he noticed that he was walking towards him. He reared up, and moved to walk away when he heard someone call out to him. He froze in place.

"Hey Bucky," it was soft and cheerful and it made Bucky want to run away. He stood casually, his demeanour as stiff as usual, in a position ready to run if needed to. He gave Clint a blank face, something void of emotion, and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Barton," he acknowledged and watched Clint push himself off the floor, getting to his feet as graceful as he does in missions.

"You here to shoot some rounds?" Clint was grinning, so happy-go-lucky, Bucky was a little jealous. He didn't answer him, instead he sauntered over to the wall where multiple weapons were mounted and picked up one of the multiple rifles and grabbed a belt loaded with ammunition. He swung the belt around himself and went to take a lane and start shooting.

Clint didn't like to be ignored, he's like a puppy, he needs affection and attention from anyone and everyone. And, it lead Clint to wondering about the soldier. The archer rushed by him, standing beside him by a bit but close enough to look over his shoulder and watch the man aim, focus, and fire the bullet all so scarily quick and accurate, but as accurate as the man's shots were he was always off by a bit.

Bucky tried to keep focusing on practicing and ignoring Clint's whole existence, standing so close, if he just inched back a bit they'd be flush against one another. He'd feel Clint's skin and share his heat, but no, he stayed still and stubborn, completely ignoring the man behind him.

Bucky was an amazing sniper nonetheless, a great marksman as well, but Clint was better, of course, he held the title.

When Clint chuckled to himself, Bucky was curious to know why. He turned his head slightly towards the blonde man and kept his arms in position, firing a shot as his eyes glanced over to the other man.

Clint saw Bucky's stormy eyes looking at him and searching for an explanation to what made him laugh, he felt obliged to give an answer, and it wasn't just because Bucky was giving an intense glare and an arch of one of his eyebrows.

"It's nothing really. Just nice to see another marksman in action," Clint grinned brightly at him. Bucky looked him in the eyes, the blue-grey eyes that were crinkled. Bucky looked away from him immediately and turned back to shooting again, ignoring him, again. Clint didn't like it.

He smirked to himself, a new game to play. He went to grab his bow and arrows and from where he stood he nocked the arrow against the bow, pulled it back, and released it. The arrow sailed through the air and hit the target dead centre.

Now, Clint thought, he'll have to give me something to work with. He continued watching Bucky, and the man continued to ignore him. Clint's grin started faltering a little.

The blonde man picked up another arrow and shot it, and again it hit the bullseye, only inches next to the first one. He looked to Bucky again.

It was obvious to Bucky that the man was shooting to impress, shooting to get hin to comment something. But Bucky didn't, stuck to this stubbornness, stuck to trying to please the anxiety till it went away. And eventually it did, only, when he looked behind him, finally turning to Clint, the archer was closing the door to the range behind him as he left.

The door shut without a lot of noise, the lights were still on, but the range was so quiet. Bucky turned to the target again. Trying his technique of shooting holes through objects to get his mind off of things lately had proven useless, as targets had kept reminding him of a certain snarky blonde.

He would try tomorrow.

Clint wasn't sad, not at all, he'll just have to find new ways to get Bucky to notice him, find new ways to impress the ice cold soldier, and it's going to be one of heck of a fun job.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if there are any mistakes, dont be shy to correct me. Thanks. ♡


End file.
